Forgotten Souls
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Annabelle is the only Grim Reaper in the world of Soul Calibur. Talim, the only person she had come to known, has forgotten the fact that she is still alive, believing she was executed by King Algol.
1. Ten Years Later

_"Grim Reapers are nothing more than threats to our existence. Send her to hell."_

_"But King Algol, you have to be kidding! This young girl… Only three weeks old found on the side of the street! How could you?!"_

_"Talim, please do not argue with me. You know it's for the best." _

_"No! It's not! I don't understand why you think this is the right thing to do when it's not!" _

_Algol let out a deep sigh and took the infant from Talim's arms, as the infant started to cry. _

_"The child deserves to die, young one." _

_He turned his back on Talim and vanished into thin air, reappearing at the edge of a volcano. The infant continued to cry, and it seemed to be getting louder. Algol put his arms out in front of him, still holding the child, and let go. He stood there as he watched the infant dissolve into nothing over the blazing heat of the lava. He snarled and walked away._

* * *

Talim was sitting in her room, having her hair done by her grandmother. No one knows about the infant, or anything about Talim ever finding it. Algol still talked with Talim and her family, as do they talk to Algol. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Talim's mother answered it.

"Hello. Who are you?" her mother asked, as she looked up at the lady at the door.

"I am Samantha. I must speak to your daughter immediately."

Talim's mother blinked a few time, and replied, "Yes. Yes you may. Talim! Someone wants to see you!"

"Okay mom! I'll be there soon!" She said. People sometimes were confused as to why she still lived with her parents, or even how her grandparents still live. Talim walked up to the door and looked into Samantha's red eyes, which gave her a feeling of unease.

"Hello Talim. I am Samantha. Please come with me."

Talim, figuring out that Samantha was only a few years younger than her, felt a tad safer around Samantha, whom she had just met only a few seconds ago.

"All right." Talim said, and followed Samantha out into the marsh. Samantha sat down and Talim stood there, waiting for Samantha to speak.

"Do you remember the little girl?" Samantha asked, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Hmm? Which one? I've encountered many in my lifetime." Talim replied. Samantha let out a deep sigh and pulled out a picture frame from her pocket.

"This one." She said, as she handed the frame face down to Talim. Talim turned it over and saw a picture of the little girl who Algol claimed was a grim reaper. Talim's eyes began to water. Just thinking about wanted to make her burst into tears.

"Yes. I do remember this innocent little girl." Talim said as she handed the picture frame back to Samantha.

"She's still alive." Samantha said. Talim froze.

"She survived all that…? And I never knew?"

"It was forbidden of me to ever tell anyone, not even King Algol."

Samantha said, as she stood up to walk away. Talim grabbed onto Samantha's shoulder.

"Wait," Samantha turned around, "Tell me where she is."

Samantha took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "She's at a hospital in New Zealand. Good luck finding her." She said, and she ran off. Talim stared at the piece of paper in awe, and ran off into the distance.


	2. Arrived in New Zealand

Talim arrived in New Zealand with the support of King Algol's teleportation skills. She walked into the hospital to be greeted by lepers. Strange, Samantha never mentioned any lepers… She thought. She walked up to the front desk and politely asked the lady if the little girl was staying there. Of course, the lady at the counter was confused, since there were countless amounts of 'little girl's' there. Talim asked if she could try and find her, and the lady at the front desk said she could. She led Talim to the designated floor where such patients were at. Talim walked down the hall and politely looked inside every door, not finding her anywhere. The only place she didn't look was the one at the end of the hall, covered with cobwebs. Talim slowly walked over there, as the lady decided to speak up.

"Please, do not go in there. The grim reaper brings us sorrow."

Talim sighed and walked over to the door. The lady tried to stop her, but it was too late. She had already walked inside. When Talim walked in, she saw the girl she encountered nearly ten years ago. The girl had silver hair, and had it in curled tails, roses keeping them together.

"H-Hello." The girl muttered, sinking her head into the covers.

"Hello! Please do not be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you." Talim said, trying to cheer the girl up. The girl wasn't used to visitors, nor was she used to nurses checking in on her. A death Scythe was leaning against the wall, and the television was on. Talim grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, looking into the girl's ruby red eyes.

"Tell me your name." Talim said gently. The little girl sat up,

"My name is Annabelle. A name given to me by a leper. Yes, there are many, if you haven't noticed, and only one accepted me for who I was. Everyone else is afraid…"

Annabelle's eyes started to water.

"There there. Please don't cry." Talim said, clearing away Annabelle's tears. Annabelle looked at Talim and smiled faintly. Talim smiled back and hugged her. Annabelle quickly hugged back, and started to cry more. Talim rubbed her back gently.

"Don't keep all that sadness in, Annabelle." Talim said, "Let it all out."

Annabelle started to cry even harder and hugged tighter. Talim's eyes began to water, and soon, both of them where crying. Together.


End file.
